<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gusto kitang isayaw ng mabagal by archekoeln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696538">gusto kitang isayaw ng mabagal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archekoeln/pseuds/archekoeln'>archekoeln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archekoeln/pseuds/archekoeln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Gabriel and Emilie are standing near the table when she returns. </p><p>“I want to slow dance with you,” Gabriel says before she has the chance to greet them, embarrassment coloring his cheeks an obvious red.</p><p>Maybe that’s just the exhaustion from trying to keep up with Emilie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gusto kitang isayaw ng mabagal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted piece (originally posted last 13/01/2020) with minimal edits made</p><p>no new ideas? no problem! just post old pieces you wrote a whole ass year ago</p><p>sangrestes is still my lifeblood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something pleasant hums between the spaces of Nathalie’s ribs, snaking its way around terse edges to settle across the expanse of her chest. The hole she calls her heart is beating in tune to the music playing on the too-expensive speakers, a rumble beneath her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes catch movement along her peripheral; of blonde hair tossed carelessly; of two bodies gliding across the dance floor; of too-shy-in-the-face-of-their-wife-fashion-moguls having a hard time letting go of his tense shoulders to be able to enjoy an evening in the company of the only woman who could coax him out of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie enjoys the view. Her satisfaction over the fact that Emilie has pulled Gabriel from his work, to dance the night away, is palpable over the sounds of the slow jazz number ringing in their ears. She is sat, alone, allowing herself a moment of peace from the papers and the calls, the meetings and the people, the throbbing of her miraculous beneath the lapel of her blazer and the innocuous laughter that both Gabriel and Emilie share when one or the other play supervillain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her boss and his wife can let the night pass without incident, so can she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the music shifts to something a little more upbeat, Nathalie leaves for the balcony. She spares a lingering glance at the two Agrestes to confirm that they’re still having the time of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, Emilie is. Gabriel’s tense shoulders are obvious even from where Nathalie stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his noticeable discomfort, she can see the subtlest of smiles flitting across his lips as Emilie pulls him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie has always been privy to his expressions, however minute they are; and currently, despite the fact that he will deny it come morning, he knows that during the night before that he has let himself go.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Gabriel and Emilie are standing near the table when she returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to slow dance with you,” Gabriel says before she has the chance to greet them, embarrassment coloring his cheeks an obvious red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s just the exhaustion from trying to keep up with Emilie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie looks at him anyway, awed and decidedly enamored by the flush of cheeks. She coughs in order to cover up her surprise. Emilie wants to laugh at the awkward request-slash-order from her husband and the subsequent reaction from his assistant, nudging Gabriel as his oxfords tap insistently on the floor, making a continuous clicking sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He only does that when he’s nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looks the part of a teenager asking his prom date for a dance, Nathalie notes, remembering the film Adrien made her watch months ago. When she doesn’t answer quickly enough, Emilie slides beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Nath. It’s only for one night,” Emilie croons, shifting so that she is now shoulder to shoulder with Nathalie. A perfectly manicured nail pokes at Nathalie’s side, causing the woman to let out a soft yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t they talk?” Nathalie’s hand rubs her side. That does nothing to stop Emilie from doing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emilie shrugs, smiling. She stands on her tiptoes (because god knows how much Nathalie towered over the blonde) to plant a kiss on Nathalie’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sticky sensation on Nathalie’s skin prevented her from rubbing her cheek. She doesn’t want to smear the mark Emilie left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering the color of Emilie’s lips, it probably matches her turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The staff know to stay quiet.” Emilie punctuates her words with a giggle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel clears his throat to let them know that he’s still there, standing expectantly, waiting for an answer. Emilie laughs as Nathalie takes his offered hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like shrapnel digging against her chest when the speakers echo the voice singing about love found and love lost. Gabriel’s hands are on her waist while hers wrap around his neck. It is intimate enough that she wishes Emilie were here instead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, she’s delighted for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this song played instead. I don’t think I could’ve handled another fast one after all the spinning Emilie made me do,” Gabriel says as he leans to rest his forehead on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for missing it,” she replies, closing her eyes. “I’ll have to review the security footage later. I’d love to see the great Gabriel Agreste at the mercy of his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs petulantly. “You make it sound as though you aren’t under her thumb most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracks open one eye to see him pouting. It makes her flash a rare smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath on her face is a warmth that only serves to send shivers down her spine. He smells like cinnamon and spices; a Gabriel-exclusive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows how attached she is to the scent of cinnamon. It’s unfair that he knows that of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m appalled that you got a kiss while I was dragged around like a rag doll.” Gabriel hums, lifting his head to turn towards his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie searches for Emilie only to see her head resting on their table, blonde hair splayed over her like a blanket. She stifles a laugh as Gabriel steps away, and both start their short trek towards the now sleeping woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like all that spinning took a toll on her,” Nathalie muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you retire for the evening? I’ll get the staff to clean everything up for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be for the best,” Gabriel answers. He squares his shoulders before taking Emilie into his arms, lifting her up bridal style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head flops unceremoniously on his chest and he sighs at the sight; yet, Nathalie knows that he doesn’t mind it at all, from the smile lightening up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faint snores that escape Emilie’s lips bring both Nathalie and Gabriel endless amounts of mirth; it is only through sheer willpower that Nathalie doesn’t take out her phone to record Emilie at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Nathalie tucks Emilie’s hanging arm on top of her chest. There is a softness present in the woman’s face that never ceases to amaze her. Nathalie leaves a chaste kiss on Emilie’s cheek after, on the same side where she’d been kissed earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no mark, but all the same, it wouldn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Emilie,” she whispers, watching the slow rise and fall of Emilie’s chest. Affection flutters throughout her body, and when she glances at Gabriel, she sees that affection mirrored in his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches up to him (not a difficult endeavor, considering she is almost his height) and gives him a kiss on his lips. It is short and it ends far faster than he would normally hope, but she doesn’t want him to drop Emilie if she prolongs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. I hope you aren’t disappointed that it won’t leave a mark,” she teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as though I would actually drop her,” he grumbles, reading her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie laughs. Not loud enough to stir the sleeping woman in his arms but enough to make Gabriel level a glare in her direction. It lacks the intimidating presence he tends to have, but that was only because of the woman in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie steps aside, allowing him to pass her. “Goodnight Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Nathalie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>